Sit N Go Poker - Playing Big Slick
Big Slick What is it? The name ‘Big Slick’ is a nickname for your pocket cards of Ace King. Ace king is the 9th best starting hand in Texas Hold’em and the 7th best starting hand if it is suited. Big Slick What is it? Pre-Flop Play The most important thing to remember when you look at your pocket cards and see big slick is that it IS a drawing hand. And as a drawing hand, it is not as powerful as the good pocket pair. Big Slick is worth a raise pre-flop. Your position will dictate the size of the raise. If you are under the gun (first to act), then you should start out with the nominal raise or three times the big blind. If you are in position (last or next to last to act), then a more powerful raise of up to 5 times the big blind is in order if everyone else has limped in or just made or called a limited raise. You want to show strength with these cards, but do not set yourself up for the fall after the flop. After The Flop With your raise pre-flop raise, the table should be down to the players with big cards or pocket pairs. The flop will tell you what’s next. If you hit nothing, pull back on your betting unless everyone else has just limped in or checked. If you are in position and everyone else has checked or limped, then go for the big raise. You have the two highest cards and are probably up against inferior cards or a small pair. You must remember that you still only have a drawing hand. This is the time to evaluate your possibilities and react accordingly. A low flop gives you nothing but high card. If you have a straight possibility after the flop, REMEMBER that your straight should be considered a gut shot or inside straight. Only the ten (10) will help you which means that you have, at most, four (4) outs! If you have a flush possibility after the flop and only need one card, then you have, at most, nine (9) outs. Pros * You have one of the best starting hands. * if suited, you have a good possibility of hitting the nut flush. * If the flop is good, you have the possibility of the nut straight. Cons * You have only a drawing hand. * If the flop is poor, you are left with high card. * If you are looking for the straight after the flop, it is a gut shot straight. Be aware that if you did not hit anything on the flop, that any pair (deuces included) will beat you unless you hit the turn or the river. Play smart! Do not fall in love with big slick. Figure your odds and adjust accordingly. For Tips, Strategy, News, Products, recommended Playing Sites and more, visit Strategy News Tips MORE Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Sitn go poker